I Less Than Three You
by xMissBloodyx
Summary: Hayako Yuzu is shot in her school and is entered in the game. Join her adventures for one week as she fights for her life, her voice, and the friend she wants to save.
1. Day 1: The GAME

I am in love with The World Ends With You, and Sho Minamimoto is one of my fangirl crushes.

I decided to make a wonderful story about one of my Original Characters and Sho.

A story of sadness and betrayal and death. Lots and lots of death.

I have a picture of Hayako and Sho together that a friend of mine drew.

I'll get to putting it up eventually.

Enjoy!

My name is Hayako. Hayako Yuzu. And I know exactly how I died.  
I've never been pretty. Or popular. Or athletic. Or anything that would make me stand out. Well, except for my art and my singing. I've just always wanted to be heard. Maybe that's my real problem...  
I was in school. It was a Friday. I was going through my usual silence in History, and suddenly, people started screaming. A boy, one of the nerds who always got picked on, Tomo, brought a gun. I didn't really know him that well, but he wasn't a bad kid. I would've never saw him becoming capable of this. I was the only one in some of my classes who was even remotely nice to him. He made us all line up against the wall. He was going to shoot the ones who caused him pain.  
One idiot decided to try to be a hero. He jumped, caught the kid on the side. But he still shot. And that bullet went, almost in slow motion, straight into my stomach.  
I bled out. I staggered backwards and slumped against a wall. Everyone just stared. Stared with their mouths open. Some of the girls were crying. Why were they crying? They hated me. Tomo was crying. He dropped his gun and fell on the floor. I heard sirens, very faintly, and I saw the blurred outlines of police officers as they charged in. And while they were cuffing the boy and dragging him away, I heard the last words I would ever hear...  
"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SHOOT HER! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SHOOT HAYAKO?!"  
I don't think anyone tried to save me. I can't remember much after those words. Everything sorta blended together. And that was it...  
But I never expected...that I would wake up against a wall in a Shibuya alley...

**Day 1::A Pact**

****_Where am I...?__  
__How did I get here...?__  
__Tomo shot me! Why I alive?!__  
__It's okay...Just stay calm..._

__I slowly and shakily got up. The first thing I did was check my stomach. No entry wound. No blood. Nothing. Just clean skin. This didn't add up at all. I was scared, confused, and totally lost. So I started wandering, and found myself in the middle of Scramble Crossing.

_Huh?! How the Hell?!_

__Of course, as soon as I thought that, the world stopped. There was a flash, and this group of frogs was attacking me. I couldn't fight back, so I had to run as fast as I could towards the statue of Hachiko. They followed me, and I ran faster. Then, in front of me, I saw a boy in a similar situation. He was wearing a black hoodie, ripped up jeans, and was desperately trying to get away from the things attacking him.  
His eyes met mine, and there was a burst of lights around the two of us. Suddenly, I felt connected to the boy. And it was a connection that made me feel a bit better. And then we were totally surrounded. My hands were empty and I had nothing to fight with. Until I looked down and saw something...that wasn't supposed to be happening. My shadow was moving on it's own. My eyes widened. One of the frogs jumped at me and I lashed my arm out in an attempt to fight back. To add more shock, my shadow leapt straight out of the ground and attacked the frog, then waited for my next command. So all I had to do was move my hand and it would attack for me! Made fighting much easier. When the battle was over, the boy grabbed my hand and started running until we were back at the Crossing.  
We were gasping for air. The boy looked at me with a little smile.

"Nice fighting! I'm Jin Yukiro, your new partner." He said.

I smiled and opened my mouth.

_Hayako Yuzu.__  
__...Wait.__  
__Hayako.__  
__HAYAKO!__  
__I-I can't talk?!_

__My hands flew up to my throat and my face drained of color. I was voiceless?! I heard a giggle by my feet.

"Her voice was her entry fee. This is Hayako Yuzu."

My shadow was talking for me? This was way, way too wrong. Jin frowned.

"Harsh, Hayako...It's okay. Just seven days and we'll both get our things back!" He said.

How could he be so upbeat?! We were all dead! I slowly shook my head, but he was looking towards the 104. I heard my phone start to beep and pulled it out.

_x=30+74.__  
__t=60__  
__Incompletes will be erased._

__There was a shock through my hand and I flinched. When I looked, a timer appeared. Jin growled and shook his head. My shadow laughed again.

"30+74=104" It said in a sing-song tone.

"Oh...Right! C'mon, Hayako!"

We ran off towards the 104. When we got there, we were confronted by a huge heap of junk. Something about it...just seemed really familiar. I took a few steps closer while Jin muttered something about being confused and whatnot. It took me a while to register the different set of footsteps coming towards us.

"Soo Zetta slow! Do all of you radians like keeping me waiting?! You're hardly worth my time anyways."

I recognized that voice. It was the only voice that could get my heart racing and my stomach tightening. I slowly turned around with wide eyes to confirm my suspicious thoughts...And they were right.  
It was my childhood best friend. The boy I never got to say, "I love you" to.  
**Sho Minamimoto.**


	2. The Death of a Genius

Sho Minamimoto. He was, without a doubt, the smartest person in my Freshman Algebra class. He was amazing with numbers. He always aced his tests and blew us all out of the water when it came to a pop quiz. I seriously envied him. I had been riding the line on the whole subject of Math since sixth grade. I hated it. When I started failing, though, my teacher demanded that I start having tutoring. I didn't want to, and fought tooth and nail over it, but in the end I lost, and I was stuck in the library after school on one sunny and beautiful Wednesday afternoon. I was completely alone, until he came in and sat across from me. Sho was a cute kid, and had some kind of innocent air around him. He gave me a real smile and set his things down on the table between us.

"Hi Hayako. Ready for tutoring?" He asked me.

"Sure, I guess. Hope you don't get too annoyed with me." I replied quietly.

He laughed at me and shook his head, which forced a little smile out of me. I was surprised by how patient he really was with me, despite all of the mindless questions I asked him. He really helped me. He helped me more than any teacher ever could. Because of him, I passed the next test and my grade started to rapidly rise up from the ashes. I had considered a few times starting to slack off just so that I could hang out with him again. I don't know if he ever caught on, but he made a point to come around and say hi to me often. He wouldn't necessarily go out of his way to talk to me, but if we saw each other and made eye contact, he'd smile at me and say hello, and I'd mumble a hello back, because I never quite knew how to strike up a conversation with him. I was a really awkward and clumsy kid all through middle and high school. It just happened. I never wanted to make friends, because I felt that I didn't really need them, and they definitely didn't need me. When Sho entered my life, things seemed to just change so rapidly. I can honestly say that he was my very first crush, and my only, at that, but I never told him. Never wanted to.

The day that we first had a real conversation and interaction was the day of some cutesy little dance at our school. I didn't go to dances, because I can't dance. While everyone was dressing up the gym and making it look all pretty, I was in the auditorium, practicing for an upcoming recital. I sat on a stool with a pair of headphones on my head, trying to memorize a song. I was quietly singing it under my breath with my eyes closed, so I didn't see or hear someone walk onto the stage and stand behind me. I just kept on singing, nodding my head to the beat of the music. When the song was over, I took the headphones off and hung them around my neck, making some mental notes of where I could embellish notes and add little things.

"You have a really pretty voice," A voice behind me said.

The stool came out from under me and I hit the ground. That was all my fault, of course. I jumped at the sudden sound. I wasn't used to anyone being around when I did this kind of stuff. I heard a muffled chuckle and a hand grabbed my elbow. He helped me up and picked up the mp3 player that had fallen out of my pocket. I looked at Sho calmly. He smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you couldn't hear me," He said.

"It's alright, I guess. What are you doing in here, though? Shouldn't you be with the others, getting ready for the dance?" I asked.

"Nah."

He put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the front of the stage. I picked my stool up and then walked alongside him.

"So, you never answered my other question. What are you doing in here?" I asked again, staring at him intently.

"Oh. I was just wandering, and I saw you up here. How come you aren't at that dance?" I guess it was his turn to ask questions.

I made a sound that was in between a snort and a laugh. He stared at me curiously. I walked along the edge of the stage, not really looking at him anymore. I laced my fingers behind my back as I walked.

"I'm not a good dancer, and social gatherings don't work out so well for me, especially when I have no date," I replied with another laugh.

I continued to trail along the edge of the stage in silence. I turned around to go back the other way and saw Sho standing there, thinking. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't break his train of thought. I knew better than that. He was an analytical kind of guy, and I didn't want to disrupt him. Finally, he looked at me and grinned. I didn't like that smile. It said that he was up to something. That scared me. I froze, one foot in front of the other in an awkward kind of way. I didn't break eye contact with him.

"I could teach you," He offered.

"Not a chance."

I started to walk towards my stool so I could take it downstairs and leave. I patted my pockets and realized that I was missing something. I turned around to look at where I fell, and there was Sho, with my headphones around his neck, giving me a victorious smile. I rolled my eyes and sighed, walking towards him.

"Give it back, Minamimoto," I said.

"Oh, now we're just using last names, Yuzu?" He teased.

"Can we just save this game for later?"

I reached for my headphones and he backed off. I groaned and walked closer to him, while he continued to walk backwards towards the edge of the stage. I smiled a little. Cornered. Or so I thought, anyways. I took two more steps towards him, reached my hand out to swipe my headphones away. He grabbed my wrist and we both went off the edge of the stage. I landed on top of him, and he gave a quiet 'oomph!' when we hit the ground. I sat up a bit, putting my hands on either side of his shoulders. We glared at each other for a bit, and then he just grinned that calculating grin again.

"I'll give it back if you dance with me," He tried.

"You have **got **to be kidding me, Sho!" I protested.

I knew that I'd have to cave in sooner or later, or I'd never get it back. I just groaned and got up off of him. I hoisted myself back up onto the stage and stood there with my hands on my hips. He got back up and stood in front of me, so that I had to look up to see his face.

We danced, and it was the most fun that I've ever had with another person. It was like I finally had a friend, and wanted a friend. It just…worked, in some cosmic kind of way.

And then…it happened…

We were walking home from school. I remember it clearly. It was the very last day of school, and Sho and I were going to get some ice cream. We were running across the street, and suddenly, Sho shoved me forward. I thought he was just playing around, so I got to the other side of the street and turned around to yell at him and push him back. I saw the car hit him. I saw his blood spray on the pavement. My eyes widened. I didn't even know that my feet were moving until I was kneeling next to him. He was gone. His eyes were all glazed over. There was no way that he could've survived something like that. I cried, and cried, because I just didn't know what else I could do.

Sho Minamimoto was really, really gone. Forever.


	3. End of Day 1: ShaTTered

My flashbacks ended to the sound of laughter. It was coming from Sho. I opened my mouth to yell for him, to ask him why he was here, and how he was. I forgot that my voice was gone. My shadow would not speak for me this time. She remained silent. I stared at him, waiting for him to remember me. He stared at the two of us like we were pests in his way. That was a look I'd never seen him with. He looked so mean and cold. And, he looked older than he was when he died. Was that even possible, to age after you were already dead? Obviously, logic didn't really much apply in this place. Jin finally broke the silence between us, yelling out at my best friend.

"Who are you, anyways?" Jin asked. He was on guard.

"Names aren't a necessary part of this equation, zero. And neither are either of you!" Sho replied with a laugh.

I recoiled out of shock. What did he just say? I wasn't…necessary? Who was he, and what did he do with my friend? I stepped forward and shook my head. Through sheer force of will, I made the shadow on the pavement speak for me.

"Sho, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" She/I asked urgently.

Jin stared at me like a was crazy, and Sho just looked dumbstruck. He stared at me blankly for a second, and then a dark look came over his face.

"And just how do you know my name?" He asked.

"Sho…It's me! Hayako? We're frie-"

"Doesn't ring any bells with me, zero. I don't need to know any insignificant digits like you, anyways. You're just spare parts to be factored out."

I jumped. His tone was so harsh. He was glaring at me in annoyance. He just rolled his eyes and looked away, towards something else. When Sho turned back to us, he had that cocky look on his face again. He threw out his hand and a bunch of Noise appeared around Jin and I. Sho was starting to walk away. If I could have gotten to him, I would've slapped some sense into him. Told him to stop acting like such a jerk and help me. I had bigger things to worry about, though. I threw out my hand and started to attack the Noise on my side while Jin worked on his. When we were done, Sho was gone, and I was completely shattered emotionally. We stood there, catching our breath. Jin stared at me again, this time with accusations in his eyes.

"You know that guy?" He questioned.

"Yes. He is a friend from when we were alive." My shadow replied slowly.

"Looks like he doesn't see it that way."

I shut my eyes and sat down on the ground. I was hurting inside. I just shook my head slowly, back and forth. I just wanted to scream, get up, and go find that moron and beat the sense into his head. Jin put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

"Look, I hate to be the bad guy, but we need to get moving," He said.

I nodded a little and stood up. We started walking away from this place, towards the Main Street. I just trudged along behind my partner, my head whirling with stupid questions. We hadn't even noticed that our timers had stopped. Things started to get a little black around the edges of my vision, and I stumbled. Jin was in the same state as I was. We sat down against a wall, and the darkness consumed me.

I was dreaming. At least, I think I was dreaming. It had all of the signs of a dream. I opened my eyes to see a very familiar park, and my back was resting against a tree. I stood up and started to walk. The field stretched on for miles and miles in all directions. The tree behind me was gone, at one point, I can't remember exactly when. I finally stopped and looked all around me to still see noting but fields. This was, without a doubt, a strange dream. After I had turned in a complete circle, I saw a figure sitting in the grass, and heard soft whimpering, like someone crying. I walked towards the figure. Slowly, I began to realize that this was not a dream. I was looking into myself. The figure became clear. It was me from back then. Blood stained my clothes, and I was crying, crying for the one who left. My inner child noticed me and looked up, tears pouring down her face.

"Why? …Why?" Was all she asked.

I tried to answer her, but even in my own body, I had no voice. She stood up and rubbed the water from her face, staring at me.

"You have to make him remember. You have to show him me in you. Even if you don't have a voice, you have to find a way," The child said sternly.

I knew she meant it, but I didn't know how I was supposed to do what she wanted me to. She started to walk backwards away from me. When I reached out to her, she ran, and darkness swallowed my inner turmoil once again.


End file.
